


Chains Gallery

by Diana Williams (dkwilliams)



Series: Chains Universe [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/Diana%20Williams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for the Chains Universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chains Gallery

 

 **Walter Skinner  
** Paper's not the only thing he's good as pushing.

 **Fox Mulder  
** Born to bottom

 

****Sean Matthews****  
A redheaded imp who likes  
to make Mason's life interesting

 

  **Geoffrey Mason**  
He's cool, he's tough, he's everyone's  
#1 choice for Dom of the Year.

 

 

 


End file.
